


sure, but i already have a boyfriend

by tarlos



Series: buddie codas [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mentions of Sex, Post Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, Tk and Buck Besties (Real)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarlos/pseuds/tarlos
Summary: “If you ever find yourself in LA, we should get together,” Buck says to TK as he shuts the door on the truck. He really likes TK, and he shares a bond of their father-son relationships with their captains, so he’d like to become friends with TK.He hopes TK feels the same way, because having another support system and friend around would really help with his loneliness that he’s been feeling lately.“Sure,” TK smiles. “But I gotta mention though, I have a boyfriend already, and it's pretty serious.” Is what he says next.What?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139663
Comments: 10
Kudos: 536





	sure, but i already have a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed and probably all over the place with a bad flow, but i was so excited from tonight's crossover episode that i just had to write.
> 
> btw, there ARE spoilers to the newest lone star episode which is the crossover episode, so dont read this unless you've watched it or are okay with spoilers!
> 
> i'm sure this will be one of many fics from this episode, but i hope this is decent enough to read.
> 
> enjoy!

“If you ever find yourself in LA, we should get together,” Buck says to TK as he shuts the door on the truck. He really likes TK, and he shares a bond of their father-son relationships with their captains, so he’d like to become friends with TK.

He hopes TK feels the same way, because having another support system and _friend_ around would really help with his loneliness that he’s been feeling lately.

“Sure,” TK smiles. “But I gotta mention though, I have a boyfriend already, and it's pretty serious.” Is what he says next.

_What?_

Before Buck could react, TK is patting his shoulder and says, “it was great meeting you man, take care.” Before walking away.

 _I have a boyfriend already?_

What the hell?

He briefly hears TK and Eddie saying something to one another, but he's too stunned to really notice their exchange and their words.

Buck wanted to hang out with TK, and have him as a friend, why did TK mention that he already has a boyfriend?

And again, before he could further figure out why his newly found friend said this, Eddie comes around and asks if he’s seen Hen.

He hasn't, but he can't even seem to answer Eddie’s question, still stuttering out confusion with his face scrunched up.

Seriously, why did TK mention his boyfriend?

It doesn't make any sense to Buck. Does TK not want to be his friend?

He assumes TK does want to be and _is_ his friend, considering how well they had bonded throughout the rescue mission and TK telling him he’d see him around, but Buck is still…

 _Confused_.

He just starts looking around for Hen with Eddie as the exchange with TK runs on a loop in his mind.

“ _Sure, but I gotta mention, I have a boyfriend already, and it's pretty serious.”_

Seriously, what the hell is that supposed to mean?

He continues to overthink about this until his thoughts soon drift off as he falls asleep in the truck on the way to Eddie’s childhood home.

* * *

When he wakes, he notices that it’s daytime now, and that they aren't moving. He assumes they're taking a stop, or that they're already at Eddie’s house.

He groans as stretches his aching muscles before rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. When he slumps back into a normal position, he notices that Hen and Eddie are still fast asleep.

When he’s more awake and able to form coherent thoughts, he realizes that _he’s meeting Eddie’s parents._

He hasn't heard much about them, but he assumes they're a lot better than his own parents were. 

And Buck never pushed Eddie to tell that part of his life to Buck, since he’s never told Eddie about his own home life.

He wonders how alike Eddie is to his parents.

He _also_ wonders if Eddie’s parents will like him. He’s reckless, impulsive, talkitive, stubborn.

All things Eddie isn’t.

Well, Eddie is stubborn, but in his own ways.

Eddie is important to him, and he wants to make a good impression for his parents.

As he realizes how that sounds, like he's meeting a girlfriend’s parents, he snorts to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asks him, tiredly. It startles him, not knowing that Eddie was beginning to wake up.

“Nothing,” Buck lies. He can’t help but notice how deep Eddie’s voice is when he's just waking up. It sounds really masculine, sexy in a way that women would drool over it.

He then stops his train of thought as he realizes the observation. 

Why would he be thinking about how _sexy_ his best friend’s morning voice is?

Before he could overthink, though, he tells himself that it's okay to admit when your friend is attractive, it's what all best friends do.

“You just gonna keep sitting there staring into space, or are you gonna join us for breakfast?” Eddie chuckles at him.

Buck just stares at him.

“Huh?” He replies dumbly. Eddie just smiles softly at him. He really likes when Eddie smiles at him like that, it makes him feel loved, gives him a warm feeling in his tummy.

“Breakfast, Buck. We’re at my parent’s house already.” He tells the blonde. “Don't worry about how you look, just throw on a hoodie and it’ll be fine. They know we just had a long night, I texted them and told them we're coming up. They're excited to meet you.”

“They are?” Buck asks him. He didn't know that Eddie told his family about him. Knowing this, he feels his face get hot.

If Eddie notices his skin beginning to flush, he doesn't notice it. _Buck_ however noticed a sheepish look growing across on Eddie’s face.

Huh. That's weird. Maybe he’s just really happy for Buck and his parents to meet, to show his best friend to the family that raised him.

“I hope they're excited to meet me, too,” Hen interrupts them, making both of them snort.

He kinda forgot Hen was there, because for a moment, it felt like it was just him and Eddie at that moment.

Which is how it was _supposed_ to be, but Hen wanted to tag along on their trip to Texas for some extra cash. He respects it, you gotta do what you gotta do.

He just wishes it could've been just him and Eddie, it's been a while since it’s been just them two together.

And don't get him wrong, he _loves_ Hen and his firehouse family, as well as his bestest friend forever and little superhero Chris, but sometimes it's nice just spending time with Eddie with it being only them two.

He then thinks back to the moment last night at Eddie’s house back in LA, how Eddie had gotten strict on the both of them, fearing that he technically was spying on them.

He smiles to himself. Eddie is a really good dad, and anyone would be lucky to have him as a father. He's so glad Chris had an awesome father, even if he was a bit envious of the fact that his own father wasn't that great of a father.

Buck also thinks back to the moment him and Chris pranked Eddie with buying him a coffee maker. Chris was _so_ excited to prank his dad, and so was Buck, but he really wanted to buy it for Eddie, knowing that Eddie secretly did want a new one.

It's what best friends do.

“Well, if you two are done just staring into space,” Hen interrupts his thoughts. He's been getting lost in his head a lot lately, especially when thinking about Eddie. “I'm starving. Lets go, boys.”

“Alright, alright, I'm coming.” Buck tells Hen, and gets out of the truck and stretches his body fully. As he does so, he feels his hoodie and shirt underneath rise up a bit, exposing a small bit of his stomach, and he quickly puts his arms back down.

He also notices that Eddie was staring at his stomach, watching the previous moment, before looking away as he realized that Buck caught him staring.

Buck just furrowed his eyebrows at Eddie, and Eddie just smile and shakes his head. Buck then walks into the Diaz household with Hen.

He both feels and hears his own stomach growl. Damn, he really was hungry. He’s glad they decided to go to Eddie’s house, because he could really use home cooked food rather than some cheap fast food.

“Mama,” Eddie yells out. Buck then sees a smaller woman come out of the kitchen. “Edmundo!” She says before coming to hug Eddie and give both of his cheeks a kiss.

“I've missed you so much, Edmundo. I'm so glad that you could visit.” She smiles. “And this must be…. Buck?” She then looks over and points to Buck.

Buck nods. “Yeah,” Eddie replies for him. “That’s Buck."

“Hi, Mrs. Diaz.” Buck says softly, and a little awkwardly. 

He's not very good with meeting parents. And not to mention, he was nervous and wanting to make a good first impression.

“Hello, Buck! I'm so excited to meet you, Edmundo has told me a lot about you,” She smiles, almost mischievously. She then looks over at Eddie for a moment, smirking, before turning her attention back to Buck. 

Buck looks to Eddie in that moment, too, and notices that Eddie’s face is _super_ red.

That's weird. There's been a lot of weirdness today. 

“It's really nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Diaz.” Buck says, smiling and shaking the older Diaz’s hand. 

“And who’s this?” Eddie’s mother asks them, turning her attention to Hen.”

“Mamí, this is Hen, from work. She was on the rescue mission with us.” Eddie explains. His mom smiles.

“So nice of you to join us! I've heard a lot about you, but not as much as I’ve heard about Buck, here.” His mom tells Hen, pointing her thumb to him and sharing a smirk with Hen.

Buck feels his face get hotter, knowing he's probably as red as a tomato.

“It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Diaz.” Hen smiles. 

“Well, now that greetings are over, can we eat now?” Eddie whines a little. Buck smiles. It's kind of cute how he gets like that when he's tired, and he wonders if he's always like this around his mom.

He seems like a mama’s boy.

“Patience, Edmundo.” His mother playfully slap’s Eddie’s arm. She then sighs, “but yes, I suppose we shall eat before the food gets cold.”

She then leads them into the dining room, places food onto the table, and then they all begin to eat.

* * *

“Hey,” Eddie says to him, voice soft. They're back in LA, and Buck is at Eddie’s place. It's late, so Chris is asleep, and it's finally just them two.

“Hey.” Buck replies, smiling as well. He's nursing a beer in his hand. “I enjoyed visiting your family today, your cousins are really funny.”

Eddie chuckles, “Yeah, of course you'd like them. You're just as mature as them, and they're both twelve.” He teases.

“Hey!” Buck says in offense. Eddie just chuckles before taking a sip of his own beer.

“But seriously, it was nice. I enjoyed today.” Buck says seriously, smiling at his best friend. He’s met with a big smile.

“Me, too.” Says Eddie. “Though, I'm sorry about my mom being a little embarrassing, and assuming that we’re together and teasing us after we clarified that we arent.”

Buck blushes. If he's honest with himself, he didn't mind the assumption. It kinda made him feel fuzzy, the same way Abby used to make him feel.

But that’s how best friends are supposed to feel, right?

As he thinks about it, he doesn't feel like _this_ with any of his other friends. It's only around Eddie.

And he also notices he doesn't find his other friends as attractive as Eddie, and how he's currently content with not being in a relationship.

He then thinks back at how in therapy, his therapist told him that he needed to stop repressing things, and let himself feel.

He’s been trying with that. And right now, he lets himself feel.

“It's okay,” He replies to Eddie. “I didn't really mind.” He tells him softly, not sure if the older could even hear what he just said.

“You didn't?” Eddie asks him. Well, he guesses Eddie had in fact heard him. “Nah,” Buck replies. “It's okay. You did kinda talk about me a lot apparently, and that's what you do when you're dating someone,” Buck shoves Eddie softly, teasing him.

“Oh, shut it.” Eddie pushes him back, laughing along with Buck. As they're in this moment together, he takes a minute to look at Eddie.

He’s beautiful. Especially when he’s full of laughter and genuinely happy.

Eddie stops laughing and looks back at Buck. They just stare at each other. There's a feeling between them, like they're about to have a moment. 

They look into each other’s eyes softly, and Buck then notices Eddie staring at his lips and back up into his eyes. Buck licks his lips and gulps.

Their faces seem to be drawing closer and closer. He doesn't how they're doing that. And before he knows it, he feels Eddie’s hand on the back of his neck, his thumb pressed against his cheek.

He feels his face redden. The touch makes him feel… well, the same feelings he’s had with Abby, and other women.

“Is this okay?” Eddie asks him softly. Buck isn't really sure if what's happening, but he doesn't want it to stop, so he just nods.

Eddie then leans in closer and his lips touch Buck’s own softly. And _oh,_ the feeling he felt when their lips touched, like fireworks going off in his chest, heat pulling into his stomach.

The other tries to pull away, but Buck grabs Eddie’s neck and pulls him in closer, kissing him again.

He isn't sure how long they do this, whether it be seconds, minutes, or hours, but he pulls away as soon as he feels breathless.

He opens his eyes and is met with a beautiful sight. Eddie’s eyes are sparkling, his face flushed and lips a bit swollen and red.

Buck’s sure his are worse, especially because his lips are already like that naturally.

“Wow,” he breathes out, before chuckling to himself a bit. “Wow, indeed.” Eddie comments. They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Buck remembers something and he has to blurt it out because that's what his brain is telling him to do.

“You know, last night, TK told me he already has a boyfriend when I told him that we should get together if he's ever in LA.” He tells Eddie.

He notices Eddie frowns a bit, before schooling his look into a soft, confused smile. “Yeah? Why do you think he said that?”

Buck blinks. He wasn't sure last night, but maybe he has a clue now. “I guess when you think about it, it did kinda sound like I was hitting on him.”

Eddie snorts. “Yeah. If you would've said that to a girl, she’d definitely pick up on something.” Eddie pauses for a moment. “Did you mean it in that way, though”

“Honestly?” Buck says before continuing. “Not really. I just wanted to hang out with him because we hit it off as friends and he seems super cool.”

Eddie nods at that. “He did seem pretty cool.” They’re met with silence again before Eddie speaks up.

“Do you like men?” He asks Buck. It catches him off guard. “What?” “Do you like men? Like as in, romantically.” Eddie clarifies.

Buck blushes. He shrugs. “I don't know. Maybe? When I was a kid, I had _so_ many male celebrity crushes, and I once told my dad that my friend at school was cute, but then he told me ‘boys aren't supposed to like boys like how girls like them’ and so since then, I just… kind of repressed that and didn’t explore what I could've been feeling.

And then, I became Buck 1.0 and hooked up with every woman I saw. I guess I thought if I had sex with women enough, the slight attraction I had to men would go away. I do like women, love them actually,” Buck and Eddie both chuckle at that. 

“But I think… maybe I do like men too. Honestly, Eds, I feel a different type of way with you than with anyone else. Similar to ways I felt with Abby. And I fucking _love_ hanging out with you and Chris. It makes me happy, and I haven't really thought about hooking up with a girl in a while. I feel complete with everything in my life.” Buck tells him. 

Eddie nods. “Can I be honest with you, Buck?”

Buck shows a confused look on his face before nodding. “Of course you can, man. I just spilled out my like, deepest and darkest secret to you, you can tell me anything.” 

“I love you.” Eddie tells him. Buck feels the air leave his chest. “I love you, like in a way I loved Shannon, and basically even more. And I have for a while. You're so good with Chris, and you've helped me with my PTSD as well as introduce me to Carla, you're an awesome firefighter and friend.

You're a special person, especially to me. I've known I've liked men ever since I was a kid. I never really acted on it since Shannon and I got together and married right after high school, but I know I liked them in the same way I do women.

And Buck, I feel a lot of things when I'm with you. And I told my mom about you, like _a lot,_ and she knows I love you and have feelings for you.

She also knows that I haven't told you yet, and she told me to tell you when I'm ready. And right now, I feel ready.” Eddie exhales. 

He turns to Buck and is met with a teary eyed man.

“Buck?” He asks worriedly. 

Before he could say anything else, Buck kisses him. He kisses him like it's gonna be his last, salty tears mixing in with their kisses.

When they eventually pull away, they let their foreheads rest on each other’s.

“I love you.” Buck says. “I love you so fucking much. I feel the same way about you, too. I guess I didn’t really realize or know that I did, or that I'm attracted to men, which I guess makes me bisexual, but talking to you and having this heart to heart and thinking about my life with you and knowing when I imagine my future all I see is you and Chris, made me realize that I'm in love with you.” Buck confesses.

Now it was Eddie’s turn to cry.

“Cariño,” Eddie says softly, taking Buck’s face in his hands. “I love you.” He says, kissing Buck’s lips softly.

“I don't know where this will go or how it will change us, but I'm okay with whatever happens as long as I get to stay with you. And for the record, I'm bisexual too,” Eddie chuckles.

“But really, we can go at your pace. I haven't been in a relationship since Shannon, and she's basically the only one I've been in one with, so this is all new to me, and I know it's new to you too. So we can take this wherever you want.”

Buck smiles. “How about, we can just be us? We don't have to label it right away and we can figure it out. But I’d like it if we could just be Buck and Eddie.” He leans into Eddie's touch, holding onto Eddie’s wrist. “I’d also like it if we could kiss some more.” He adds.

That makes them both chuckle, “of course, Buck. Of course we can be just us. I'm happy to be anything you want as long as I'm with you.”

“You mean that?” Buck asks, looking into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie nods. “I do. And I'll always mean it. You're my entire world, Evan Buckley, and I'd be happy to live it however you want.”

Buck smiles at his words. “You're my whole world, too, Edmundo Diaz.” They smile at each other before kissing one last time.

Their hearts are full of love, tonight, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize." Buck tells him. "Hm?" Eddie hums in question.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much I loved you, and that I'm _in_ love with you. I'm sorry I had to make you wait." Buck clarifies.

"Buck, I'd wait for eternity if it meant I got to be with you." Eddie tells him. This made Buck smile, and feel special.

"Who knew you'd be such a sap?" Buck teases, pushing him lightly, like he did earlier in the evening, right before they kissed.

"Yeah," Eddie smirks. "You like it, though." He teases back at Buck.

Buck just sighs and smiles. "Yeah, I do like it. And I'd love to hear your sappy words forever."

Eddie smiles. "I'll say them forever as long as you'd let me."

Buck looks at him. "Of course I'd let you. And I'm not so good with words myself, and I know sometimes you aren't but we can try and be sappy together."

At this, Eddie laces their fingers. "Together."


End file.
